Warhammer 40k , The terminator files
by Baron of Butchery
Summary: The stories of Sergeant Lucius Helix , terminator off the blood angels , and the stories of xenos scum and heretics he destroyed . But not without losses of course , both losing brothers , and moral quandaries .
1. Prologue

My name is Lucius Helix , of the first company of the blood angels . I hold the rank of sergeant and lead a squad of 5 battle brothers , including myself . As I am of the first company , my brothers and I are granted holy terminator armor and are sent on the most dangerous of tasks . My squad consists of myself as the sergeant , and I bear a Thunder hammer and storm shield and have a storm bolter as a secondary weapon . Brother Leonidas , who bears an assault cannon . Brother Antonio , Brother Marius , and Brother Gabriel all bear storm bolters and power fists .

I have served the blood angels for 247 years , and on the ship _Hammer Of Devastation_ my squad and Squad Cadus have arrived at Wolreidon 4 , a planet torn between open rebellion , minor feral ork attacks , and worst of all , a tyranid splinter fleet . My ship will arrive at the planet in approximately 36 hours , so for now . . . I rest .

(note while introduction is in first person , the rest of the story will be in third person)


	2. Day 1

Sergeant Lucius walks down the passageway , and passed by multiple brothers sitting silently in their chambers , meditating on the emperor's will and seeking his guidance . He passes by a statue of the emperor , he pauses for a brief moment , kneeling and giving a quick prayer . A serf , looking down at a data slate , almost runs into him , looking up just in time . Lucius looks down upon him , the serf is a head and a half shorter than him , even out of his armor . He glares at the serf for a brief moment , and the serf feels inside his heart that he does not look upon a man , nor a monster , though that is what he may seem . 7 feet 9 inches even out of his armor . A face that has eyes that have centuries of life inside them , and a face that bears a head that has lost most of it's once fair golden hair , only a few locks clinging to his scalp , and multiple nasty scars , the worst of which caused him to have his eye replaced with a bionic one , acid burns on his left cheek and temple , and a nose that had clearly been shattered and remolded dozens of times . Nay , this thing was neither man nor monster , it was a holy angel of the emperor , death made incarnate , his eyes stared into his soul , and made himself feel unworthy , even evil in his sight . He was stunned by the behemoth , perhaps by fear or anticipation . . . or something else . "Step aside" The Marines deep rumbling voice , said in a monotone . The voice bubbled , like something was wrong with his vocal chords or he had congestion in his throat . In truth , though the serf of course did not know this , a genestealers , which had single-handedly killed 3 terminators during one mission , had punctured his armor with it's claw , and almost tore out his jugular , he should have died , but medical treatment and a space marines will to live kept him alive . Though his voice was permanently altered . Making it difficult , but not impossible to show emotion , and giving a very slight gurgling to his words . It came the facade that he was calm , even in the very rare moments of panic . " A bit like a recaf machine ," the serf chuckled softly at the thought , as he hurriedly squished himself against the wall , letting the giant pass . The giant continued and passed a portal into a place where there awaited him 20 serfs and servitors , and they put upon him his holy terminator armor that , as he was of the first Company he had the right to wear . The serfs placed holy oils upon the armor , coaxing the machine spirits to life , others connected fibre bundles to nodes and others cleared air and buildup from the pistons and servo muscles that allowed him to move in the shell of blood red ceramite bonded plates . Chased with gilding and brass and reinforced by plasteel and adamantium . And it's great bulk was powered by internal suspensor plates and electrical fibres . It took hours until it was finally done . He then retrieved his thunder hammer , "Xenos's bane" and his storm shield and storm bolter , as well as 10 bolter magazines , so a total of 1,000 rounds . Then he entered the chapter monastery , a 3 story building where an entire company could be assembled , it was made almost entirely of stone and lit by torches , unlike the rest of the ship , which was made of metal , there Captain Arenos Karlaen awaited to give his speech , Lucius was fond of the Captain , as his speeches were simple and to the point , and he was generally a good warrior and brother . "Brothers , we have assembled here today to begin the cleansing of Wolredion 4 , and while the entirety of the 2nd company and reserves from the 6th and 7th company will drop in for regular actions , you have been assembled for special duties ." "Here is the state of the planet , Wolredion 4 is an Hive world with a population of 45 billion . It has 5 continents which will be labeled by C for continent followed by their number . C1 is mostly secure . C2 is under attack by orks and has lost %60.3 of it population . C3 is uninhabited . C4 is under attack by tyranids and has lost %72.1 of its population . C5 is tyranid held land , only one bastion remains , and it has lost %97.8 of its population . Squad Cadus will land in the last bastion of C5 and shore up it's defenses and push outwards until we have enough space to land in the 200 million guardsmen waiting to drop in as well as 65 marines of the 2nd company . Meanwhile Squad Helix will land in C4 , enter the capitol , and retrieve the planetary governor or his children . If that fails a blood sample from one of them will be sufficient ," "Now that you have your orders , get to your drop pods immediately . . . for the emperor's will !" "FOR THE EMPEROR'S WILL!" Resounded through the monastery .


	3. Mission Orders

Squad 116206 , code name "theta "

Members

Designation 456673297159 , Rank Sergeant , Name Miller , Status KIA

Designation 601342894185 , Rank Guardsman , Name Dylan , Status KIA

Designation 5592178403159 , Rank Guardsman , Name Richard , Status Functional

Designation 4437119652078 , Rank Guardsman , Name Franklin , Status KIA

Designation 5942396742189 , Rank Guardsman , Name Vincent , Status Functional

Designation 914177430295421 , Rank Guardsman , Name Tyler , Status KIA

Designation 6325984521047 , Rank Guardsman , Name Matthew , Status KIA

Designation 2109375633201 , Rank Guardsman , Name Fredrick , Status KIA

Designation 6693542996784 , Rank Guardsman , Name Edward , Status KIA

Designation 3321798455901 , Rank Guardsman , Name Victor , Status KIA

Loss . . . Acceptable

Mission . . . Patrol Sector 15893

Orders . . . Return to base  
Secondary Orders . . . Survive


	4. Just more meat for the grinder

Richard has been running for the past 6 hours , he left base 16 hours ago to go patrol some Emperor forsaken sector of the city and "wipe out any enemy resistance ," . . . it was a suicide run . And he sure was running . His left leg broken , right arm bleeding profusely , out of ammo , bayonet broken , knife lost . He limped into a hab block , absolutely covered with human blood . . . but no bodies . . . he tried to not reflect on that . He slumped against a chair he found on a balcony and reminisced about what had become of his squad .

2 days earlier .

Richard sat on a bench in a corner of firebase 12 , in one of the last remaining cities , cut over 40 miles from the Imperial Guard lines , they had been on their way to try and reach a destroyed fortress that would of contained millions of munitions and maybe even some usable tanks , but they were cut off in the hive city _Vernace_ and had been besieged their for 3 weeks , now they were almost out of ammo and men , so they had to make a push to get out and reach the fortress .

His squad was to scout out a corner that orks had been spotted in the least , to see if they could find a way out , or . . . if only light enemy resistance , kill them and sound the horn to get the convoy moving .

Richard got up and walked to his designated rallying point , a plaza , on the way there he passed two checkpoints under siege , the checkpoint was dubbed so because so many human bodies had piled up there that it was a good defensive position . He heard Sergeant Miller's voice when he reached the plaza , there was a statue to the emperor , it had been cut in half by artillery fire , the top half turned to rubble . He saw the rest of the men there , Dylan and Vincent , the joksters , Tyler was the most veteran guardsmen , and was quiet . Matthew , Franklin and Edward were fairly serious . Victor had been at the front lines the longest , he looked dead inside . Finally Fredrick was just your average joe , used to be a farmer , got conscripted , guy had a decent Hab , and a wife and 2 kids .

" Took your sweet time getting here , trooper ," Miller said sarcastically

"Had to climb over a lot of bodies to reach you Sarge," he was exaggerating of course , but he had had to step over a few bodies now and again . Dylan chuckled and Tyler thought it was hilarious .

Miller graciously ignored the comment and continued .

"Men , we have been trapped in this hellhole of a hive for almost a month , I say it's time we get out of here."

"We are going to go past Checkpoint 7 , scout out for a few miles , secure a area , kill some orks , and provide a safe area for reinforcements to get out and tank's to get in , let's move out!"

And so they set off , they passed burned out Habs , saw bodies burning , corpses everywhere , one poor SOB got cut in half , managed to crawl almost 40 feet , presumably the Ork that bisected him found it hilarious and laughed until finally he crushed his head in . They also saw dozens of car wrecks , one pile up must of had almost 200 cars . Eventually they reached a boardwalk and that's when things went bad .

Richard was gazing out at the green , sickly looking polluted sea , when the orks hit .

One ork leaped out from a doorway with an axe , and cut down Edward and Matthew before it got shot dead , another Ork jumped down from a balcony on a second story , and dug an axe deep into Tyler's head , splitting his helmet , then his head in half . It then grabbed Dylan's head and squeezed until it poppet , spraying blood everywhere , Miller shot it 10 times , and it fell to it's knees , but it pulled out a pistol and shot Miller 3 times . His armor blocked 2 , but the third hit him in the neck . Richard finished off the ork with a headshot .

Then shoota boy's arrived and Victor got hit right in the head , his head turned to mist his finger still pulling his guns trigger . Richard managed to score 2 kills , and Vincent managed to even get 3 , but they had to retreat . The 3 of them jumped over the railing and dived into the sea , as they did so Fredrick got hit right in the collar bone , Richard and Vincent got to shore , but Fredrick drowned , slowly , as his blood was gulped up and pulled away by the ocean . Richard and Vincent kept running , but a trukk came down the road and the boys fired on them , they had to split up , then he ran and ran and ran , the boys in the the trukk got a hit on his right arm , only do to his armor he did not lose it , as it stood though he was blooding . . . real bad . He entered a building , the orks followed , and he had to jump off a balcony . . . on the third story . He broke his left leg , he about passed out from the pain , but he managed to crawl into a building , and fell asleep , he slept for 5 hours .

When he woke up , he managed to make his way to a big Hab , mostly undamaged , he made it up to the 4th story , and he rested , he could of swore he saw 5 red giants waling down the road , but quickly labeled it as a hallucination , then he fell asleep . . . and never woke again .


End file.
